Embodiments of the invention relate to search engine optimizer (SEO) enhancers. In particular, the embodiments relate to social search engine optimizer enhancers for online information resources such as websites, on-line advertising and blogs.
Businesses often use websites to market products and/or services to consumers. Unfortunately, sometimes consumers have difficulty finding online information resources such as websites of the business through basic internet searches using internet search engines. For websites to be located by consumers performing basic internet searches, it is helpful if the websites contain the specific search terms and/or phrases that the consumers are using for their internet searches.
Businesses struggle to identify unique or different search keywords and/or search phrases that their customers use to search for their business. Existing solutions use software that simply provides synonyms and common related search keywords and phrases. The present disclosure allows businesses to leverage their social networks by asking their friends, family, fans, and customers to recommend search keywords and phrases that they would use when searching for the business's website. The human factor of social networks enhances the quality of the structured data and allows the businesses to have a more complete and diverse set of search keyword and phrase assets.